Harmonic Universes
The Universal Time Matrix is comprised of five density levels that each hold three dimensional holographic fields within them, or groups of three Spectrum of Frequency that manifest as platforms of consciousness perception and expression. Each of these density levels are organized into a trinity of dimensional reality fields, and each of these reality fields are also called Harmonic Universes or HU. In each Harmonic Universe, there are consciousness levels that have characteristics in the blueprint that result in matter forms and consciousness perception that is unique to each harmonic universe or density. Each expression of the God source in its collective consciousness or life form, has many stations of identity that exist in each of the dimensional realities or Harmonic Universes. For human beings, these consciousness bodies exist throughout the densities and are aspects of the higher self and Lightbody.These aspects are called the Stations of Identity. * In the First Harmonic Universe in 1D-2D-3D exists the three layers of the personality matrix or incarnated human. * In the Second Harmonic Universe in 4D-5D-6D exists the three layers of the Soul Matrix. * In the Third Harmonic Universe in 7D-8D-9D exists the three layers of the Monadic matrix. * In the Fourth Harmonic Universe in 10D-11D-12D exists the three layers of the Christos Avatar Matrix. * In the Fifth Harmonic Universe in 13D-14D-15D exists the Three Layers of the Rishi matrix or Threefold Founder Flame or GSF Flame. These collective consciousness bodies exist on the planet earth throughout the densities and are aspects of the future timelines and the Lightbody of the planet earth. The earth consciousness body is directly interconnected in all Harmonic Universes to interface with the human consciousness, which is its life form expression in all densities. * In the First Harmonic Universe the in 1D-2D-3D exists the Three layers of the earth matrix. * In the Second Harmonic Universe in 4D-5D-6D exists the three layers of the Tara Matrix. * In the Third Harmonic Universe in 7D-8D-9D exists the three layers of the Gaian matrix. * In the Fourth Harmonic Universe in 10D-11D-12D the future earth blueprint in its crystalline form in the exists the three layers of the Aramatena or Aurora Earth Matrix. * In the Fifth Harmonic Universe there is no dimensionalization into matter forms, therefore there is no planetary body or human forms. In the fifth density, as the consciousness does not manifest into matter, this area is called pre-matter. The three primal light and sound fields hold the ray expressions of Mother Arc, Father Arc and Golden Ray Sun of Christos, the trinity of the Godhead, from which all biological forms are created in all of the Harmonic Universes. During the Ascension Cycle, and personal Awakening we are able to open the dimensional doorways beyond the access of the magnetic repulsion zones that function to separate the densities, in order to integrate with our higher consciousness aspects stationed in other densities or Harmonic Universes. This is the process whereby we refer to as Spiritual Ascension, as the awakened person undergoes gradual Ascension Stages for Expanding Consciousness by connecting with and integrating the intelligent energy of the higher consciousness aspects. Category:Structure of the universe/physics Category:Metaphysics